Todo Gracias A Einstein
by midhiel
Summary: Erik estaba intentando adaptarse a su nueva realidad con un divorcio a cuestas y dos gemelos pequeños. Una noche los tres asistieron a una cena y conocieron a Charles Xavier, y la vida de Erik cambió para siempre. AU. Sin poderes. Mpreg.


Erik estaba intentando adaptarse a su nueva realidad con un divorcio a cuestas y dos gemelos pequeños. Una noche los tres asistieron a una cena y conocieron a Charles Xavier, y la vida de Erik cambió para siempre. AU. Sin poderes. Mpreg.

_**Este fic es el regalo de Navidad para mi amiga invisible, Alexia Robotto, en el evento navideño realizado por el grupo Team Cherik.**_

_**Alexia: lo escribí con mucho cariño, que lo disfrutes y que pases una muy feliz Navidad. **___

_**Todo Gracias A Einstein**_

Se acercaba la Fiesta Judía y el recientemente divorciado Erik Lehnsherr pensó que a sus hijos gemelos les agradaría recibir ocho regalos por las ocho jornadas de Hannukah. Por eso les encargó que redactaran una lista de posibles obsequios y se la entregaran a finales de noviembre. Las dos listas repetían como encabezado la misma frase "recuperar a Charles." Se trataba del gato que habían perdido hacía dos años siendo cachorro y que por más anuncios que pusieran no lo habían podido encontrar. Además, en ese tiempo él había estado metido de lleno en su trabajo y no había prestado mucha atención a la angustia de los niños y de su esposa por más de que en el fondo quisiera al gatito. Esta falta de interés por los asuntos familiares fue la que provocó que en julio de este año firmara los papeles de divorcio. Magda no había buscado problemas, solo quería compartir la custodia de sus hijos y que le pasara una suma razonable de dinero para su manutención. Se había quedado con el departamento rentado y Erik se había mudado al de su amigo Azazel por un tiempo. Ahora estaba buscando una casita con un patio para que los niños pudieran jugar los días que vivieran con él. Los gemelos se llamaban Wanda y Pietro y tenían seis años cumplidos en agosto, un mes después de que sus padres se divorciaran.

La tarde del primer viernes de diciembre, Erik fue a buscarlos del departamento de su ex esposa para llevarlos de paseo al parque, después a cenar y, luego, a la cama. Le correspondía pasar el fin de semana entero con ellos y los devolvería el lunes por la mañana. Los niños estaban listos y ansiosos, cada uno con una mochilita en la espalda. Se despidieron de su madre, saludaron a su padre y subieron al coche.

Mientras conducía, Erik quiso sacar el tema de los regalos porque tenía pensado comprar algunos la semana entrante.

-Pietro – comenzó con el niño que por haber nacido primero se consideraba el mayor -. Escribiste en tu lista zapatillas deportivas para correr. ¿De qué color te gustarían?

-Rojas – respondió rápido, lamiendo una paleta. Su padre lo vio por el espejo retrovisor y suspiró, dándose cuenta de que el pequeño tenía que haber llenado su mochila de golosinas -. Con rayas negras a los costados, cordones color flúor amarillo o verde, y que tengan dibujitos en la tela.

-De acuerdo – congenió Erik -. ¿Y si encuentro unas con cordones azules?

-Me da igual – contestó Pietro y abrió la mochila para sacar caramelos.

-¡Papá va a llevarnos a tomar helado! – protestó su hermana -. ¡Mamá te dijo que no trajeras dulces!

-Nah – le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

-Pietro, basta – amonestó Erik con firmeza y preguntó a la niña -. ¿Y tú cómo prefieres tu muñeca, princesa?

-Quiero una princesa de Disney.

-¿Cuál?

-Me da igual – respondió Wanda como su hermano y cruzó los brazos en el pecho.

Erik volvió a suspirar. Esos "me da igual" le provocaban mala espina porque sus hijos eran obsesivos y detallistas como él. Llegaron al parque y estacionó. Les abrió la puerta trasera para que bajaran y mientras llevaba a Wanda de la mano, Pietro salió a correr, feliz de estar al aire libre entre tanto espacio. Su padre disfrutaba verlo así y sonrió. Su hija era más tranquila.

-Papá – habló la niña mientras caminaban por un sendero que Pietro ya había pasado dos veces corriendo -. Nos traerás a Charles, ¿cierto?

-Wanda, eso es complicado.

-¡Pero tú dijiste que nos regalarías lo que te pidamos! – argumentó con un puchero comprador -. A Pietro le dan igual las zapatillas y a mí me da igual la princesa, puede ser una Barbie si no consigues una de Disney. ¡Pero queremos a Charles!

Erik se detuvo para arrodillarse frente a ella.

-Princesa, sé que lo extrañan pero mira – sacó su celular para enseñarle una foto -. Esta es la casa a donde iré a vivir muy pronto, quizás la semana que viene, y con el patio que tiene, podríamos tener un perro.

Wanda se entristeció.

-No quiero un perro – bajó la cabeza, entristecida -. Quiero a Charles.

Erik no sabía qué responderle.

-¡Wow! – oyeron el grito de Pietro detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡Pietro! – exclamó su padre y se puso de pie, tomó a su hija de la mano y se echó a correr hacia allí.

Erik llegó con Wanda hasta su hijo. Pietro estaba abrazado a Raven, una antigua amiga de la familia. Wanda se desprendió de su padre y corrió a abrazarla también. Después de estrecharlos, Raven se acercó a Erik para fundirlo en otro abrazo. Le masajeó la espalda a modo de consuelo.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba – trató él de confortarse. Era cierto porque había esperado deprimirse pero estaba afrontando la situación con entereza y menos angustia de la que había pensado.

Raven tenía la virtud de preocuparse por los demás. Observó a los pequeños, que la miraban sonriendo con la dentadura incompleta, y a Erik que trataba de sonreír también.

-¿Por qué no vienen a mi departamento a eso de las ocho los tres? Preparé una cena con un solo amigo de invitado y me gustaría tener más gente – miró a los niños con picardía -. Se pueden quedar despiertos porque mañana es sábado y no hay clases, ¿cierto?

-¡Sí! – gritaron al unísono y se volvieron hacia su padre -. ¿Podemos ir? ¡Vamos! ¡Sí, vamos! ¡Por favor, papá!

A Erik no le quedó más remedio que asentir y así la visita de esa noche a Burger King quedó cancelada.

…..

A las ocho menos cinco, Erik tocó el timbre y Raven les permitió el acceso al edificio por el interruptor. También les dejó la puerta del departamento entreabierta porque ella estaba en la cocina. Erik entró con sus hijos. Los niños abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡Charles!

Su padre miró al suelo y vio al gato adulto que habían perdido porque era igual: el mismo tono blanco y negro, la mancha oscura alrededor del ojo izquierdo que le daba el aspecto de un pirata, la cola peluda y corta. El felino se acercó a los gemelos y se les refregó con maullidos como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Wanda lo alzó y lo llenó de besos. Pietro reía.

-¡Es Charles, papá! – declaró el niño.

-Charles – lo llamó Wanda, melosa. El gato frotaba su cara contra la oreja de la pequeña -. Mi Charles.

-¿Quién me está llamando? – un joven vestido de traje y corbata azules llegó al comedor desde el baño. Tenía un hermoso pelo castaño y ojos que combinaban con su vestimenta. Al ver a la familia, le estrechó la mano a Erik -. Hola, soy Charles – sonrió.

Lehnsherr quedó anonadado. Ese tal Charles tenía ¿cómo decirlo? un carisma que irradiaba simpatía, confianza y bondad. Eso sin contar lo apuesto que era. Sin saber por qué, se sintió el Erik Lehnsherr soltero de nueve años atrás.

-¡Mi gato es Charles! – argumentó Wanda y lo apretó tanto que el felino aulló molesto.

-Él es Charles – lo confirmó Pietro con su sonrisa perenne -. Es nuestro gato Charles.

El Charles humano rio.

-Ah, se refieren a Einstein – se ubicó de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la niña y acariciarlo -. ¿Tenías un gatito así, pequeña?

-No, él es Charles – contestó Wanda convencida.

Charles se irguió para mirar a Erik.

-Pobres, perdieron a su mascota.

-Sí, hace dos años cuando era un cachorro apenas – explicó el padre -. Este gato tiene los mismos rasgos y cuando mi hija lo abrazaba como ahora, él le respondía refregándose contra su oreja.

-Ya veo – respondió Charles, mientras pensaba en las coincidencias increíbles: él había encontrado a Einstein en una plaza dos años atrás cuando era un cachorro y le llamó siempre la atención que cuando lo cargara, buscara su oreja para refregarse.

Raven salió de la cocina.

-¡Erik! ¡Wanda y Pietro! – se alegró de verlos -. La carne ya está en el horno. Comeremos en media hora.

-¡Qué bien! Yo tengo hambre – suspiró Pietro y se tocó los bolsillos vacíos. Por desgracia su padre le había prohibido traer su mochila con los dulces.

-Vengan, niños, a mirar tele – los invitó la joven.

Ellos corrieron felices hacia el comedor donde estaba el aparato. Wanda, obvio, fue con el gato en brazos.

Charles iba a seguirlos y sentarse en la mesa pero Erik lo detuvo.

-Perdón, me parece que te conozco de alguna parte – no era cierto, lo estaba observando por primera vez, sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de contemplarlo, de hablarle y no quería que se alejara. Erik no entendía por qué se sentía de esa forma.

-Puede ser, aunque estuve cinco años en Inglaterra, en Oxford, y regresé la semana pasada – explicó Charles.

Erik recién notó el acento británico y lo sensual que sonaba, ¿sensual?

-Charles – interrumpió Raven -. ¿Sabes? Olvidé las bebidas, es decir, compré Coca-Cola para los niños pero pienso que a nosotros el vino nos sentaría mejor. ¿Podrías ir al supermercado? ¿Tú podrías acompañarlo, Erik? Tienes coche, ¿cierto?

-No es necesario – rio Charles. "¡Ay! ¡Esa sonrisa!," pensó Erik -. El supermercado queda a tres cuadras y podríamos caminar.

-Por supuesto – fue la respuesta decidida de Lehnsherr.

….

Erik y Charles caminaban por la acera. Charles llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y reía tontamente de los comentarios del otro. Erik estaba fascinado con él, el joven también lo estaba porque Lehnsherr le parecía una persona agradable, divertida y esculpida por un dios. ¡Sí! Su rostro era perfecto: armónico y proporcionado; tenía una altura interesante, no la podía definir pero alcanzaba o superaba el metro ochenta, era esbelto, de cabello rojizo y tenía unos ojos verdes acero impactantes.

-Así que estudiaste en Oxford – comentó y lo trajo a la realidad.

-Sí, presenté mi tesis de genética – contestó Charles distraído.

-Eso suena interesante – respondió Erik. Así que no solo era apuesto sino inteligente y recién asoció con el nombre que le había puesto al gato: Einstein. Esto lo llevó a preguntar -. ¿Tu gatito viajó contigo?

-Sí, lo encontré hace dos años en una plaza siendo cachorro en una temporada que vine a Nueva York, y me lo llevé conmigo de regreso a Oxford.

-Eso quiere decir que tu gato es todo un caballero inglés – bromeó Erik.

Charles rio con ganas.

-Podría decirse que sí. Y, ¿qué hay de ti? Tus hijos son encantadores.

Erik recordó el divorcio, a sus gemelos, a Magda, el penoso proceso, lo distante que había sido en el matrimonio durante años, y contestó.

-Sí, son unos ángeles – porque estaba orgulloso de ellos.

Llegaron al supermercado, compraron el vino y salieron. Mientras caminaban las tres cuadras de regreso, Erik confesó.

-Firmé los papeles de mi divorcio hace unos meses. Estoy compartiendo la custodia de mis hijos, los tengo conmigo los fines de semana, su madre el resto. Por fortuna salió bien – se detuvo y se pasó la mano por la nariz. Hablar lo emocionaba -. Me preocupa lo que sientan los niños, cuánto les afecte, están viendo a un terapeuta infantil. Por eso ahora llegan las fiestas y es la primera vez que las pasarán con sus padres separados.

Charles se conmovió. Se detuvo para abrazarlo. Erik no se esperaba tal abrazo y lloró al fin. Fue un llanto reparador. Nunca antes había dejado traslucir su angustia por el divorcio y el miedo al efecto que pudiera tener en los gemelos. Sin embargo, Charles transmitía con su personalidad mucha paz, y eso lo ayudó a abrirse. Se calmó después de un rato y recién se separaron.

-Gracias.

-De nada – sonrió Charles -. A propósito, Raven te llamó Erik.

Erik rio en medio de las lágrimas porque se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado aún.

-Sí, soy Erik Lehnsherr y mis hijos son Wanda y Pietro.

-Yo soy Charles Xavier.

Y rieron otra vez.

Regresaron al departamento justo cuando Raven sacaba la carne del horno y los niños preparaban la mesa.

Fue una cena divertida. El gato quedó dormido en la falda de Wanda y Charles, el humano, comentó en los postres cómo y dónde lo había encontrado. Había demasiadas coincidencias por lo que quedó establecido que Einstein era el desaparecido Charles. En el momento de la despedida, Erik les explicó a sus hijos que el felino tenía un nuevo hogar y tendría que regresar con Xavier. Los gemelos se entristecieron y el joven propuso.

-En realidad, si Einstein es Charles y tal parece, les pertenece a sus primeros dueños, o sea a ustedes, niños.

-¡Sí!

Erik sacudió la cabeza. En el transcurso de la cena se había enterado de que su amigo vivía solo y seguramente ese gato era su única compañía. Pero Charles insistió y los niños se entusiasmaron demasiado. Tan contentos estaban que le pidieron a su padre el celular para avisarle a su madre. Magda se alegró porque ella también había extrañado a la mascota.

Lehnsherr se ofreció a llevar a Charles a su casa como agradecimiento, sin embargo, Xavier tenía su propio coche así que quedaron en encontrarse durante la semana. Intercambiaron números y cada uno regresó a su hogar.

Una semana después, Erik tenía la lista completa con los regalos para cada hijo: dieciséis en total. Ahora que habían recuperado a su mascota, los niños redactaron los pedidos con lujo de detalles, obsesivos como su papá. Erik aprovechó una tarde que tenía libre para comprar algunos pero al recorrer las jugueterías se sintió perdido y solo. Normalmente había sido su ex esposa la que se encargara de las compras para las fiestas así que él sabía poco y nada, y, además, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba comprando para un evento familiar sin nadie a su lado. Esto sonaba muy triste. Abrió la agenda de su teléfono y sus ojos distraídos se posaron en "Charles X," no supo por qué marcó el número.

-¡Hola, Erik! – sonó la voz alegre del otro lado cuando ya era demasiado tarde para que cancelara la llamada -. ¡Qué alegría!

-Hola – contestó titubeando pero el tono entusiasmado de su interlocutor le dio fuerzas para seguir -. Estoy aquí, a punto de salir de compras, verás, regalos para mis hijos. . . tengo la lista en la mano y quería saber si tú, no sé. . .

-Tengo la tarde libre – respondió Charles rápidamente -. Dime dónde podremos encontrarnos y hacia allí iré.

-De acuerdo.

Quedaron en la entrada de una juguetería grande, lo que no hallaran allí, lo comprarían en algún shopping cercano. Erik llegó cinco minutos antes, ansioso para que Charles no lo esperara, y resultó que su amigo ya estaba allí. Si Lehnsherr era puntual y obsesivo, Xavier parecía igual.

Se saludaron estrechándose la mano con una sonrisa y entraron. Afortunadamente, por la cercanía de las fiestas, la juguetería estaba surtida así que quedaron pocos obsequios sin encontrar. Charles leyó la lista redactada con la letra infantil y sonrió ante tantos detalles que los gemelos habían puesto. Cada regalo estaba descripto de forma exacta. Terminadas las compras, Erik lo invitó a tomar un café y estuvieron dos horas conversando como si el tiempo no pasara. Tan a gusto se sentían juntos. Primero Lehnsherr le contó cómo se encontraba Einstein, lo feliz y cómodo que se sentía al regresar con los gemelos, en un momento calló, inseguro si esto molestaría a Charles, ya que había sido su mascota, pero el joven sonreía alegre de saber la buena fortuna de su antiguo felino. Después, Charles contó de su vida en Oxford y luego, ya con confianza, retrocedió hacia su infancia solitaria porque había sido el hijo único de un matrimonio acaudalado, que ya había fallecido. Había vivido en Westchester pero ahora rentaba la mansión para una escuela privada, y él se había mudado a un departamento frente al Parque Central.

Erik no tenía mucho para contar: había llevado la vida tradicional de una persona aplicada y responsable, que se casó joven, tuvo hijos y cuando se dio cuenta, se divorció. Charles notó que se sentía culpable por no haber prestado atención a su familia durante esos años y ese remordimiento lo conmovió. Cuando consultaron el reloj ya era hora de la cena. Erik lo invitó a comer algo en algún restaurante cercano pero su amigo insistió en que fueran a su departamento porque decía que tenía comida congelada que Raven le había regalado cocinada por ella misma y los dos admiraban las habilidades culinarias de su amiga en común. En realidad, Erik aceptó porque se moría de ganas por conocer el departamento y estar con Charles a solas.

Como Xavier había llegado a la juguetería en taxi, fue Lehnsherr quien condujo hasta la exquisita torre. El departamento era un lujo sin ser exuberante ni exótico pero se notaba que su dueño era acaudalado y tenía buen gusto. Charles sacó una fuente con comida congelada y la puso en el microondas, mientras que Erik elegía un vino de la cava eléctrica. Se sentaron a comer y siguieron platicando más relajados de lo que estuvieran en el café porque se encontraban solos. Al llegar la hora de los postres, Charles le propuso pedir helado, o ir a alguna heladería cercana.

Erik aceptó pero tenía un brillo pícaro en la mirada, que hizo que su amigo reparara en él.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Cómo qué?

Charles rio.

-Como si estuvieras a punto de hacer una travesura.

Erik suspiró. Hacía mucho que no galanteaba, de hecho, su ex esposa había sido su última conquista tantos años atrás. Se preguntaba si sus tácticas ya eran parte de la prehistoria, pero Charles bien valía la pena. Es que estaba loco con este genetista apuesto, que parecía entenderlo y que le había fascinado desde que lo conoció.

Charles no era ningún ingenuo. Comprendió lo que ocurría y podía haberlo cortado allí si no fuera porque se sentía igual que Erik.

-Podrías dejar el postre para después – propuso Xavier.

-¿Te refieres a otro encuentro?

-No, pienso que podríamos comerlo más tarde.

Erik, que estaba a punto de buscar las llaves de su coche por si su amigo deseaba ir a alguna heladería, las dejó en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, entonces?

Charles se levantó y fue hasta él. Normalmente no era tan directo, pero ¡qué bah! en algún momento había que probar lo nuevo. Por eso se inclinó hacia Lehnsherr y titubeó cerca de sus labios. Erik comprendió el mensaje, lo tomó con suavidad de la nuca y le apretó la boca. Era el beso abrupto de dos adultos que no lo estaban haciendo por primera vez. Charles inclinó la cara y separó los labios para besarlo mejor, mientras que Erik lo invitó a que explorara su boca. Los dos jadearon y se apretaron más.

Lo de la heladería quedó descartado por completo porque comenzaron a besarse más y más hasta que Erik sintió ganas de arrancarle la camisa que Charles vestía y Charles sintió que la tela le ardía en la piel y necesitaba despojarse de ella. Se detuvieron un instante para mirarse a los ojos y que quedara asentado que los dos buscaban lo mismo. Exacto, las pupilas de ambos clamaban por entregarse el uno al otro. Se dirigieron al dormitorio principal porque el departamento era tan espacioso que el joven contaba con dos habitaciones para huéspedes en suite, y se arrojaron en la cama de doble plaza. A Erik le pareció un colchón delicioso para dormir, espumoso y suave, pero más delicioso le pareció el hombre que lo miraba con picardía y cariño, invitándolo a continuar.

Entre besos se desnudaron y se hicieron el amor. Erik no había estado antes con alguien de su mismo sexo pero esto no lo incomodó, al contrario, Charles lo hacía sentirse tan a gusto, que la experiencia le pareció exquisita. Xavier sí había tenido relaciones con otros hombres pero Lehnsherr le pareció especial. Ya entrada la madrugada, después de haber dejado las sábanas revueltas y haber probado el soporte del colchón con las embestidas, los dos se levantaron y mientras que Charles entraba en su baño privado para asearse, Lehsnherr se vistió para regresar a su casa. Se despidieron con un beso en el hall del edificio y se prometieron que se verían al día siguiente.

Tan impaciente quedó el uno con el otro, que apenas Charles se despertó a la mañana siguiente, miró su celular y vio que tenía cinco mensajes de Erik preguntándole cómo se había levantado y si quería que se encontraran en algún café para desayunar. A Charles le faltaron dedos para escribir la respuesta que fue un obvio y efusivo sí.

A partir de esa noche que intimaron, se volvieron inseparables y esa amistad que se convirtió en amor fue creciendo día a día. En el transcurso de esa semana, Erik lo invitó a inaugurar la casa que acababa de rentar, y el sábado llevaron a los niños a almorzar y después a pasear al gato, que se veía un tanto confundido con sus dueños diferentes ahora juntos y felices. Los gemelos aceptaron al Charles humano porque se daban cuenta con su corta edad, del bien que le estaba haciendo a su padre. Erik no parecía melancólico como antes y volvía a ser el papá cariñoso que habían tenido cuando eran más pequeños.

Pietro y Wanda pasaron la Nochebuena con su madre y el veinticinco por la mañana, su padre los pasó a buscar con Charles para llevarlos a abrir los ocho regalos juntos porque Erik había decidido condensar Hannukah y Navidad en un solo acontecimiento. Los niños llevaron al Charles felino con ellos. Al verlos romper los envoltorios y gritar de entusiasmo ante cada sorpresa, su padre, sentado en el sofá junto a su nuevo amor, lo abrazó por la espalda y lo empujó hacia él.

-Sabes, Charles – murmuró a su oído -. Este es el mejor Hannukah que haya tenido porque recibí el mejor regalo que pueda desear: una nueva familia contigo.

El joven se emocionó hasta el alma pero un maullido y refriego en su piernas lo desconcentró. Todos habían cenado menos Charles-Einstein y tenía hambre.

…

Tres años después

-No puedo entender por qué no podemos llevar a Charles si él siempre está limpio – protestó Wanda y se cruzó de brazos con un puchero en el asiento trasero del coche.

-No puede venir porque es gato – contestó Pietro con aire de conocimiento. Iba a voltear para sacarle la lengua con un "nah" pero se detuvo. Ya tenía nueve y conocía sus modales -. No dejan entrar gatos en los hospitales.

Erik escuchaba el diálogo con la mirada fija en el camino, las manos sobre el volante y la mente en Charles y el hijo que acababa de dar a luz: David Charles Lehnsherr Xavier. Estacionó en el garaje del centro hospitalario, bajó y les abrió la puerta trasera a los gemelos para que salieran. Pietro llevaba orgulloso un oso pardo de peluche de más de un metro, peludo y mullido, para obsequiarle a su hermanito y Wanda olvidó el puchero al acordarse de que estaba a punto de conocerlo al fin porque había esperado este momento desde que su padre y Charles le dieran la noticia siete meses atrás.

Subieron al tercer piso donde estaba la planta de internación. Apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Pietro se adelantó caminando ligero hacia la habitación 305, que ocupaba el Charles humano que se había ganado su corazón.

El joven se encontraba en la cama, acunando al bebé dormido. Raven estaba sentada a su lado y se puso de pie cuando el niño abrió feliz la puerta.

-¡Esto es para ti, David! – presentó el peluche.

-No se grita en el hospital – la amonestó su hermana y entró de la mano de su padre -. Hola, Charles. Hola, Raven – los saludó con su sonrisa compradora.

Los gemelos se acercaron curiosos a la cama. Charles estaba rebosante de alegría por el nacimiento de su hijito. Movió los pies para que Pietro depositara el oso gigante al final del lecho, y lo hizo con esfuerzo y cuidado por la cirugía de la cesárea.

Wanda era toda ojos, quería conocer a su hermano y ahora que lo consiguió, le parecía demasiado pequeño y arrugado. Pietro se desilusionó también por el tamaño del niño porque se dio cuenta de que no tenía aspecto de que saliera a correr con él en pocos meses, ya le habían explicado que debería esperar varios años para que con David tuvieran sus soñadas "maratones de hermanos" pero él, igual, se había hecho la idea de que podrían jugar carreras pronto.

Wanda tocó la punta de la nariz del bebé con el índice y el pequeño movió las manitas al tacto.

-Ah, es muy tierno – suspiró con una sonrisa.

Erik la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Te gusta tu nuevo hermano, princesa?

Wanda volteó hacia su padre.

-Me gusta porque yo sigo siendo tu única hija, papá – no quería perder su lugar privilegiado de consentida oficial.

-Pero yo sigo siendo el mayor de todos – observó Pietro con arrogancia y se puso en puntas de pie para examinar al bebé con más detalle -. Es chiquito pero ya aprenderá a correr.

-Tú se lo enseñarás – opinó Charles.

Los niños acariciaron y estudiaron a su hermano con riguroso escrutinio.

Raven notó que la pareja quería estar a solas e invitó a los niños a una heladería cercana. Felices con el ofrecimiento, los gemelos saludaron a Charles, a Erik, al bebé y se marcharon con ella entre brincos.

Cuando quedaron solos, Charles le extendió a su hijo. Erik lo cargó, fascinado. No era la primera vez que alzaba a un recién nacido y recordaba cómo había acomodado a los gemelos en ambos brazos cuando llegaron al mundo, pero este pequeñito era especial porque se trataba del fruto del amor intenso que se tenía con su esposo. Recordó que a los pocos meses de formalizar su relación, se había mudado al departamento de Charles y le propuso matrimonio una noche romántica con cena con velas y flores adorando la mesa. Poco después del séptimo cumpleaños de los niños, se casaron y ahora, tres años luego de que se conocieran en el hogar de Raven, David Charles llegaba para colmar su felicidad.

-Se parece a ti – opinó Erik, admirando a su hijito y observando a su marido.

Charles asintió. Le habían recomendado que hablara poco por la cirugía en el vientre y, además, porque estaba agotado. Su esposo se sentó en el borde la cabecera y entre ambos sostuvieron al bebé. Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron con suavidad.

-¿Sabes cuál fue la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida? – le preguntó Erik tras el beso -. Haber aceptado la invitación de Raven para cenar esa vez. Es increíble cómo una sola opción puede transformarte la vida.

Charles le sonrió y David hizo un puchero. Disfrutaron juntos de este instante único e irrepetible, sostener a su hijo apoyados uno sobre el otro.

Más tarde los gemelos regresaron con sus respectivos helados y más regalitos para el bebé.

Pocos días después David llegó al departamento y pudo conocer a Charles gato y Charles gato conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

…..


End file.
